


Is It Love?

by happywitch416



Series: The Tethras Hawkes [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Realizing you are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: Inspired by "Buzz" by Halestorm.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: The Tethras Hawkes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Is It Love?

"Songbird, are you sure you want to do this song?" Isabela gave her an arched look.

Rose leaned over and nodded. "It sounded great in practice. Why not?"

Her gaze turned sly. "And just when did you write this, hm? Before or after you bedded our favorite dwarf?"

Rose's face pinched. "What? Isabela."

"Everyone knows." Merrill helpfully added over the warm up of her instrument. A disgusted noise left Rose's throat and Bela gave Daisy a grin and knowing wink behind her back. 

"Lets just play, you barbarians."

Anders had found Varric by the bar, most of the gang gathered for the show and were scattered about the Hanged Man. Varric barely gave him a nod, his eyes on the stage. "You know." Anders took a drink. "You could just tell her how you feel instead of boring holes into that curtain."

Varric sighed. "Blondie, can it." Anders didn't bother hiding his laugh. "Besides she very excitedly told me they have a new song but not what it was about." He chuckled. "You know how I am with secrets."

Anders' knowing smile irked him. "Oh, a fair number know this one. Worst kept secret in Kirkwall."

Rose, Merrill, and Isabela worked through a few songs of the standard rotation before she tapped the mic and announced the new one. "I wanna hear you if it's good!"

There was quiet through the first few beats but when she started to sing the crowd came back to life. " I do admit, I've come to like the attention The heavy look in your eyes". Varric could see her smile from the stage.

The lights were bright, sweat dripped down her skin as she filled her lungs. "Is it love is it love" the girls echoed her as she scanned the crowd.

Even being shorter than the other patrons she could find Varric. Back at the bar, looking pleased next to Anders "I can't sleep, I can't think now. I can't breathe without you touching me. Is it love?" Time slowed and she threw herself into the song. Like his eyes were the only ones that could see her.  _ It's a buzz, buzz, buzz. _

_ Shit. _

Practice kept her on track as she panicked realizing why Bela had half heartedly suggested skipping it. "It's like a thousand bolts of lightning when we kiss. And can you show me now, how can I get my fix? Is it love? Is it love? Is it love?" She laughed a little, breathless and hoping everyone thought it was the joy of being on stage. 

Varric stood to applaud at the end and she bowed with a flourish her mind racing.  _ Is it love, is it love, is it love.  _

After the show she hoped none noticed the skip in her step as she went to the bar. Hoped they chalked her pink cheeks up to the heat. Varric was still grinning and held out an arm to tuck her against his side as she laughed and Rose thought she understood her parents now and why they had led the life they did. Was it always this warm here? Even at their favorite table? The others would join them soon and all she could do was bounce in her seat.

"I assume you are happy with your new song?" He asked laughing as he took a drink. Did he know how his eyes sparkled when he laughed? 

"I think it's a keeper." She downed half her drink with a smile.  _ Like you _ . She popped an ice cube from her drink into her mouth. Anytime she caught his eye a grin would flash across her face

"What?" He finally asked, eyes narrowing a moment as she well wiggled in her seat. 

"I." Her mouth snapped shut but took another drink before giving herself a shake. "What did you think of it?" She squeaked and wished the ground had swallowed her. _ Is it love is it love is it love. _

He set the cards he was shuffling down gently and took a long drink, and Rose knew she was going to combust with that look in his eyes if he kept staring at her like that. Sweet void he could melt stone.

"Maybe we skip wicked grace and I show you?"

Rose was still grinning like a fool when the sun rose bathing everything in its warm light. She propped up on her elbow to stare at him, the stubble along his jaw shining gold in the light, remembering how it felt against her skin. Oh he had shown her what he thought of it alright. She slipped out of bed to make coffee, after all she needed his opinion again this morning, in case his mind had changed. She was humming the song as she left the room.  _ It's love  _ she tested the lyric change with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Buzz" by Halestorm.


End file.
